Angel
by samquinnchorddianna
Summary: Quinn's life is an absolute wreck. She's got nothing to live for and no one to care for. That is until someone comes to save her. AU story of Angel!Sam and initial Skank!Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**So I owe everyone who followed/favourited me a HUGE apology because I've been gone for who knows how long. I'm so sorry! Life got in the way and I've had loads of things happen, good and bad. **

**Nevertheless, I'm back with this new story that circles around the fact that Sam is an angel! If any of you still remember the awesome author Readingtoomuch, I'd just like to say that I in no way hope to copy her material, I'd just like to see where I could go with this. Also, if some of the content is offensive to you or your religion, I mean no malice. This is a work of fiction and by no means used to insult anybody. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

...

The first time Quinn sees him, she pukes.

She's just come back from another night out with the Skanks. They'd gone to the local store and stole a couple of bottles of whiskey, then back to school to their usual under-the-bleachers hangout spot. They'd spent their time passing the bottle around, taking a swig and a puff of a cigarette, then bitch about something they were unhappy with in their life. Be it unreasonable parents or nosy teachers, they always had something to say.

Quinn never contributed to the discussion though. She'd never said much when she'd joined them. The former blond was only there for the alcohol and smoke clouds. Those two vices helped her keep the issue that was her life away from her mind. They kept her mind off the fact that she had no father, her mother was probably a bigger wreck than she was and that her friends were a bunch of promiscuous teenagers with the tendency to break out into song every five minutes. They kept her mind off the fact that she herself was a mother.

More importantly, they helped her to not care about the fact that she was _alone._

After Beth, Quinn had tried and tried and _tried _to go back to her picture perfect life. Perfect grades, captain of the Cheerios, back on top of the school. But no matter how hard she tried, it was just never the same. She was still able to sense the stares at her back like daggers piercing through her skin. She still heard the hushed whispers of "Slut" and "Banged up mess". She tried to stay strong and brush the insults aside. But evidently, it's hard to be strong without a pillar to lean on. Singing about her feelings only got her so far. Finn never bothered now that he had Rachel, Puck never really cared at all. Santana and Brittney were too all up in each other to notice too. She was practically invisible.

Gradually, Quinn began to recede into her own cocoon. She went to glee club only twice a week, then once, then not at all. She started to skip classes and spent more time alone. Slowly but surely, she blended in with the crowd, becoming merely another random person no one really gave two shits about. Then she found the Skanks, who took her in without a single question.

She dyed her hair pink, wore only black and changed her attitude altogether. When she found out the reprieve alcohol and cigarettes brought her, they became a necessity. She stumbled home drunk almost every night and collapsed into bed, but some nights, she still had some stray thoughts of someone holding her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her it would all be alright. Those nights were the ones she'd cry herself to sleep.

That night she was the drunkest she'd ever been. Quinn's mother was long asleep on sleeping pills and her own stash of spirits. As she trudged up the stairs, a feat she somehow managed to accomplish without falling, Quinn removed her leather jacket and tossed it somewhere. It surprised her that her mother still did the cleaning.

Opening her door, Quinn noticed something was out of place: there was a man in her room. Even in her inebriated state, she could still tell that he was good looking, _very _good looking, in fact. He had blond hair, almost the same shade as hers before everything went to shit. She couldn't tell what he was wearing though, because she was starting to see double of him. The floor seemed to shake as well, and her vision became blurry.

Then Quinn puked.

…

Waking up the next morning, Quinn found that she wasn't hungover, like usual. Finding this odd, she sat up and then realized that she wasn't dressed in what she wore the night before. Her black top and black miniskirt were switched out for a white tank and boyshorts. Someone had changed her clothes while she was passed out.

It couldn't have been her mother, she'd never bothered to do so before. So who had? Utterly confused, Quinn muttered, "What the fuck?"

"I did."

Quinn screamed and scrambled off her bed. Swiveling to face the door, she grabbed the first thing she felt on her dresser to use as a weapon, which happened to be a tube of moisturizer. Brandishing it at the man, she recognized him as the one the night before, only this time she could clearly make out his features. Drunk Quinn was right, this man was handsome, incredibly so. He was built as well, the tight white v-neck not doing much to hide his chest and biceps. His legs were covered by jeans and his hair was short and kept neat, barely crossing his eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in?" Quinn questioned while grabbing the sheet off the bed to hide her appearance.

The strange man held up his hands in a posture of peace. "Look, I know this is creepy and all, but I'll explain later. I made breakfast, come down and eat," He then smiled, "I promise you I did nothing and saw nothing when I changed you." With that, the man backed out of her room and retreated downstairs.

Quinn stood rooted to the spot for a good two minutes trying to figure out what just happened. A stranger appears out of thin air last night, cleaned her up and changed her without doing _anything_ to her, then put her to bed and even made breakfast the day after. Only now did Quinn smell the bacon and toast wafting from downstairs. As if on cue, her tummy grumbled.

_Well, I've nothing to lose anyway, _she thought, and headed downstairs.

On the kitchen counter was a plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast and crispy bacon. The man had his back to her, doing something else. Quinn sat down slowly, keeping both eyes on him as she did. He then turned to see her, smiled, and placed a mug of orange juice before her.

Quinn kept her silence and picked up a fork and began to eat, her eyes flicking back and forth from her food to the man, who appeared to be washing last night's dishes, courtesy of Judy Fabray. Quinn briefly wondered where her mother had gone, only to find that she didn't really care.

Downing her orange juice, Quinn found the voice and courage to ask the man, "Hey… who are you really? No thief or rapist would have done all this and all that last night."

The man turned around, smile on his face, "My name's Sam," he placed a dish down and walked over to the counter where she was seated, leaning down so he was eye level with her, "And I'm your angel."

…

**I plan for this to be a chaptered story and I'm not too sure how long it'll be. In any case, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe the number of reviews and follows I got just for the first chapter! Thank you all so much! So the last chapter we saw Sam reveal to Quinn that he is her angel, we'll pick up from there. Hope you all like it!**

…

"You're my what?" Quinn sputtered, the forkful of scrambled eggs halfway to her mouth.

The Angel simply chuckled, "I'm your angel, Quinn. No jokes, no kiddings… is that how they say it down here? No kiddings?"

Quinn was speechless. She fully expected herself to wake up to another day of self-pity and loathing, then an uncontrolled consumption of alcohol together with relentless chain smoking. But today, she'd had a total stranger appear out of nowhere, cook her breakfast, and tell her that he's her Angel.

Dropping the fork and raising a hand to her temple, Quinn sighed, "Shit I knew I drank way too much last night…" Looking up to see Sam gazing at her with a bemused expression, she sighed yet again, "Look dude, I've no idea who you are and who you think you are. But you probably escaped from some asylum, and I'm probably way too hungover to think things right. So why don't you just see yourself out. Thanks for not doing anything to me, and for breakfast."

Sam didn't react. He knew what kind of reception to expect before he came down to Earth. Quinn had lost her way and strayed off the path, she had lost her faith in anything and everything a long time ago. Sam knew that she had to learn how to trust and how to love again. So for now, he opted for the safe route: attempt to convince her without scaring her.

"Listen, I mean it when I say that-"

"I don't really care. As far as I know, you're just some lunatic or crackhead who found his way into my house and decided to pull your shit here." She dropped the fork and shoved the plate of food away from her, "I'm gonna go get changed, and when I come back down, I expect to see your weird ass gone."

If Sam had taken offense, he didn't show it. So Quinn simply got up and strutted toward the staircase. Sam briefly allowed himself to appreciate the swaying of her hips before mentally chastising himself._ Pull yourself together; you're supposed to help her not lust over her! And she's a human too, so get your mind outta the gutter. _Mental Sam sounded really similar to Saint Martin, the angel trainer.

Sam simply watched her walk away, before simply walking out the front door.

…

Quinn swears she's had at least two full bottles of whiskey already, but she's not shitfaced yet. _Huh, as if my day wasn't weird as hell already._

In addition to that, Quinn didn't feel the usual smokiness and shortness of breath despite the fact that she'd already burned through three packs in the matter of two hours. Staring at a fourth pack in her hand, Quinn mentally cursed it for not doing what it should have done.

"So Q, how's stuff goin' on at yer end?" Quinn glanced over at G, whose real name was Gloria. The heavyset black girl, together with the rest of the Skanks, were staring at her. Usually Quinn was too drunk or smoked out to even mumble a reply, but now she was sober and fully lucid.

Quinn crossed her legs on the couch, "Well this morning some guy I don't recall seeing in my life made me breakfast, then told me he was my angel. So yeah, my day's been weird."

She sat there tapping her knee and looking at the unopened pack of cigarettes. The Skanks just stared at her, wondering if she was high or something.

"Okay… ya sure ya weren't just drunk off ya pink ass? Maybe ya brough' him home last night and he banged ya brains out!" The rest of the Skanks burst into laughter at G's comment.

Quinn faux-smiled, then made to get up and leave, "Well G, at least I'm able to bring a guy home and have him pleasure me without scaring him off to Antarctica or eating him." With a sweet smile, Quinn left.

…

Walking along the streets of Lima at 8pm was not how Quinn pictured her evening to be. She was usually passed out on the couch under the bleachers or chain-smoking till her lungs neared the point of collapse. But tonight, she found herself wandering the roads, looking for something to pass the time. She didn't want to return home now, because her mother was still awake and would certainly attempt to make her dinner or do something "motherly" to try and bring back her daughter.

It was exactly these kinds of thoughts that Quinn despised having and so resorted to alcohol and cigarettes to forget. She wanted to completely erase her past and not think about the future, she just wanted to smoke and drink and forget. Because remembering her past is hard and painful, and thinking for the future is presumptuous and taxing. So why bother to think about both.

Too distracted with her inner monologue, Quinn didn't see someone running up to her.

"Hey!" She stopped to find a man standing in front of her. He wore a bandana, faded jeans, and a leather jacket with nothing underneath. His face was greasy and he was missing a tooth. He smelled as if he was just dipped in a vat of animal fat and elephant shit mixed together, then tossed into another vat of alcohol.

"Move." Quinn deadpanned, and then attempted to sidestep him and be on her way. But he stepped into her path, blocking her.

"Woah there, what's the rush, pinkie? I've seen you around, and damn you're hot." He flashed his missing-a-tooth grin, displaying yellow and even some black teeth.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Get out of my way." Another sidestep attempt, another block.

"Who said anything about you being in the mood?" He traced the back of his forefinger down Quinn's cheek, "_I'm _in the mood for a little fun." His grin was even more pronounced now.

"Well go find a hole to stick it in then. Get the fuck out of my way. Now." Quinn did her best glare straight into the creep's eyes, only to find him smile even more devilish-ly at her.

"I don't think so." He grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her to a nearby alley. Despite Quinn's attempts to break free, he was too strong.

Pinning her against the wall, he begin to sloppily lick and even bite at her neck. He used his hands to hold her in place at her waist. Quinn struggled and even punched and kicked, but nothing she tried could get him off her. The man continued, pressing himself close up against her, and then beginning to thrust his hips forward. Quinn was about to scream, but his hand flew up to cup her mouth.

"If you scream, I'll make this even more painful for you."

She responded by biting his hand.

Drawing his bitten hand back, he slapped Quinn across her face. Hard. "Bitch, you'll regret that." The man sneered.

He moved his hands up to Quinn's chest, palming her breasts. Quinn almost cried. "Mm, you've got a nice pair, pinkie," he licked his lips, "Let's see them _bare._" With that, he reached out for the button strip on her vest, wanting to rip it open.

Before he could touch it, he was flung back, as if thrown by a massive force. Quinn slumped to the ground, in tears and eyes shut. The man's back smashed against the opposite wall, then fell onto the ground facedown. Suddenly, he was picked up by someone. He came face to face with a young man who was holding him up off the ground with one hand. But this man's eyes wear not normal. They _weren't_ _there__._

Quinn felt the pressure of the man lift off of her, and she cracked her eyes open to see what had happened. Through teary eyes, she managed to make out her almost-rapist being held against the wall, legs flailing about. He was being restricted by the man in her house today, _Sam!_

"Your sin today will not be forgiven," Sam spat to the man he held, who had pissed himself out of fear. To him, Sam appeared to be a terrifying monster people could only think about. Angels had the ability to appear in any form to humans, and to this man, Sam appeared to be fear incarnate, "You will _not _be granted permission to enter the gates of Heaven. Leave, and never touch her or anyone else again."

He then let go of the man, who was at this point already in tears and could barely move on his legs properly. He screamed and ran away.

Turning to Quinn, Sam rushed over and gathered her in his arms, "Let's get you home."

The next thing Quinn knew, they were in her room. Sam laid her down on the bed and then knelt beside it. "Are you okay?"

Quinn sniffed, the horror of almost being raped still fresh in her mind. She couldn't come up with a coherent sentence to say, so she shook her head violently. Sam said nothing, but he raised his hand to put it on her head. Quinn scampered away, not wanting to be touched.

"Hey it's alright, it's just me. I promise you'll be fine." His voice somehow managed to sooth here, and for some reason, she felt like she could trust him. So she let him hold his hand to the back of her head and press their foreheads together. Instantly, Quinn felt warmth spread throughout her body, and slowly but surely, the trauma of what just happened began to slip away, till it became nothing.

Sam held her hand in both of hers, "Feel better?" she nodded, "Good, I'm going to get you some water, wait right here." He raised himself up and pressed his lips to her forehead, and then he left the room.

Quinn was left to ponder what just happened. She was just about to be violated, but all of a sudden he appears out of nowhere and saves her, then brings her back here. _Come to think of it, how the hell did we get back here?_ Just then Sam comes back in.

"Here, drink this." He hands her the mug and she drains it in one full gulp. Then she looks at Sam and he simply smiles, "Do you believe me now?"

"You're… really an angel? _My_ angel?" Quinn quietly asks.

"I've been your angel since the day you were born, Quinn," He takes her hand in his again, "I've watched you grow up and learn new things, make new friends, fall from mistakes and get up again. I've always been there."

After a moment of silence, Quinn asks, "Then why do you suddenly only appear now? You could've appeared when I was a sophomore and saved me from getting pregnant!" Quinn snatched her hand away from Sam and glared at him, "You could have save me so much _pain."_

"I couldn't have even if I wanted to Quinn." Sam's expression is forlorn, "That was something that had to happen, it was something beyond my control. But now, you've fallen again, and this time you aren't getting up. I'm going to help you find your way back."

Quinn doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to believe that this person here is really an Angel, _her_ own Angel. But what just happened clearly refutes that. But this is totally _crazy, it's simply impossible._

After a long silence, Quinn nods and in a tiny voice says, "Okay, I believe that you are my Angel."

Sam's face lights up with a smile, "Good. But in order for me to properly help you, you're going to have to do a few things for me: dye your hair back to blond, go back to your usual dressing and stop smoking or drinking."

Eyes widening in realization, Quinn exclaims, "That was you! You're the reason I didn't get drunk or smoky today!"

"That's right that was me. I did it in order to protect you. So will you do those things for me?"

By saying yes, it meant that Quinn was going to trust this person and that she would have to break out of this drunk routine and go back to normal life. A large part of her wanted to scream and shout and kick this Angel back to the clouds, but a smaller part wanted to say yes and go back to the old Quinn, to return to life before alcohol and cigarettes and pink hair with black clothes.

So she nods.

Another bright smile, "Perfect. Now, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and then get some sleep, okay?"

Nodding again, Quinn gets up to go to the bathroom. As she does, Sam cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead again before flashing her a _gorgeous _smile and turning around and heading toward the window. Quinn wonders if all Angels are that good looking.

Puzzled, Quinn asks, "Hey, where are you going? The door is there," she jerks her hand toward her room door.

Sam simply looks at her and suddenly, two pure white wings emerge from his back. They stretch out to fill the width of her room and look to be the length of half a car each. Quinn's mouth drops open.

"If you didn't believe me still, you do now," Sam winks, "Goodnight Quinn, sleep tight."

With that, he steps out of the window and with a great flap of his wings, Sam flies off into the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 4 of Angel!**

…

Evidently, coming back to school with blonde hair and a floral dress the day after being spotted chain smoking and drinking heavily is going to draw stares. _Lots of them._

Striding down the hallway, Quinn tries to ignore the piercing glares and inquisitive probing of her schoolmates and makes her way to her locker. Opening it, Quinn rakes her eyes over the numerous amounts of textbooks stuffed in it. She looks to the inside of the locker door, and finds pictures she taped there long ago: Beth's first ultrasound, her and Finn together at prom, Puck holding Beth for the first time, New Directions in New York.

Looking at the contents of her locker brings bittersweet feelings to her. Quinn remembers the great times spent with her friends singing their hearts out, visiting foreign places with interest and generally having a great time together. But then she remembers that she became a Skank to forget all of that. To leave her past life behind and become someone new, someone who didn't care about the repercussions of her actions. Someone who had _nothing to lose._

Shutting her locker door, Quinn leans her back to it and exhales slowly. Simply opening her locker hurt. Opening her eyes she finds a pair of combat boots on the ground before here. She raises her head and finds Puck standing before her, hands shoved into the pockets of his dirty faded jeans, wearing an expression she couldn't read.

"You're back," the words leave his lips as a sort of accusation. As if her were saying that she was wrong for coming back here after causing such a stir with her black clothes and cigarettes. But his eyes tell a different story. Unable to conjure up a sentence, Quinn merely nods.

They spend a good solid minute staring each other down. Before Puck sighs and scratches his Mohawk, "It's nice seeing you back to normal Quinn. See you around." With that, Puck disappears down the corner.

Puck and her have never become just strangers of just friends after her pregnancy. the act of bringing a life into the world together binds two people together. Puck has always cared about Quinn. He looked out for her during her pregnancy, and even after, she was always more than just a friend to him. He didn't love her. He just wanted her to be happy.

_This day has gone on long enough, _Quinn thinks. She pushes herself off the lockers and heads to her car.

…

"How was your first day back?"

Quinn jumps in shock, then spins around to face the man sitting on the foot of her bed, "Jesus, Sam you nearly killed me there!" Her hand over her thumping heart, trying to get control of her breath.

Sam chuckles, then says, "You might want to watch your language. The Big Man doesn't appreciate his son's name being used in vain. Trust me, it's not funny when he gets mad."

Quinn sits on the bed next to her Angel, "It was as if I had three heads and spoke an alien language. No one could keep their eyes off me. Before, I would've adored the attention, revered it even. Now, I just want to be invisible." She picked at a stray thread on the hem of her dress, not wanting to look at Sam's reaction. It was true that when Quinn was head Cheerio, the attention she received was like a drug, one that she felt suffocated without. The best part was that people were always willing to give it.

But now, she didn't want it. She wanted to be part of the crowd, not the one that the crowd stared at. The attention she received now wasn't adoration or respect, it was doubt and disgust. She wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep until people forgot she existed.

"You didn't think this would be a walk in the park did you?" Sam questions with a quirk of his corner lip, "It'll get better, I promise." He presses his lips against her temple, showing his support for her. She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about Heaven. I don't want to think about all of this right now."

"Well, it's precisely as you humans painted it: paradise. Everyone is happy there. There are no problems to solve, no issues to overcome. It's bliss there. Streets of gold with pegasi carriages carry people to where their hearts' desire; whether it be the clouds hovering Earth, to look down upon their loved ones still living. Or perhaps to the endless meadows, where they spend their time playing or having meals in the peaceful and colorful surroundings. In short, Heaven is… happiness in the form of a place."

Quinn contemplates this, then comes to a realization, "If there's a Heaven… there's a Hell too right?"

At this, Sam's eyes harden, the warm greens become glassy and unfocused, as if staring into space. His lips form a perfectly straight line, and his jaw tightens, "Yes. There is a Hell. It is where the most vile of creatures to walk the Earth go to live out their eternal punishment amongst brimstone and fire. They burn endlessly, feeling the pain they brought onto others tenfold. They will reside there for eternity, where they toil under the demons' watch. It is the complete opposite of Heaven. It's nothing but… vile."

Quinn gulps. She'd thought about the possibility of Heaven and Hell existing before. She'd expected Heaven to be a bunch of clouds hidden behind large golden gates where Angels played harps and sang for the rest of forever. And Hell would be a gigantic pit of fire and lava, where imps and demons with large talons and horns sprouting from their foreheads wielded whips and pitchforks, torturing the poor souls who were banished there.

Now, with an actual Angel here to paint a clearer picture for her, Quinn now understood.

She begins to contemplate where she would go once she died. Quinn had done many a bad deed in the eighteen years of her life. She'd managed to make Rachel Berry's life a living hell, taunted and teased New Directions countless times before, be a general bitch to everyone during her time as Head Cheerio, including her two best friends. Hell, she'd gotten pregnant at sixteen. And she cheated while doing it, to boot. But then she thinks again: there isn't much of good that she'd done. Giving away Beth was the one thing she truly believed she did right. Other than that… nothing. She wonders if she'll be banished to the fiery depths of Hell to endure an eternity of pain and suffering.

Noticing the sudden silence, Sam stands up and offers his hand to Quinn. She looks up and takes it, standing up too, "Where are we going?" she questions. Sam says nothing, he just smiles and leads her to the window. He then scoops her up in his arms, making her squeal. Sam then places one leg out the window.

"We're going for a fly." With that, he pushes himself off with both feet and while doing so, unfurls his great wings and flaps them once, twice, and then soars upward. Quinn has her eyes shut the entire time, her arms locked in a death grip behind Sam's neck, her face buried in his chest.

"Look up," Sam laughs loudly, the wind whipping past both of them masking his words. Quinn violently shakes her head, he laughs again, "Okay, okay. I'll stop." With that, Sam slows down to a hover, his wings still flapping, "Look up now. You've got me here. You won't fall. You'll never fall. I've always got you."

Quinn peeks up at him and sees the belief he has in her. Then she slow cranes her neck to the left to look down. The sight takes her breath away. The ground is so far away that people are literally like ants and buildings are just blocks of black that she can blot out with her finger.

"Can I fly now?" Sam asks, Quinn nods, her eyes not leaving the sight. Slowly, Sam begins to fly forward, gathering speed until the pace was just as quick as before. Quinn screams in delight, never before having so much fun. They literally had their heads in the clouds, the white mist intermingling with the sight below, providing a breathtaking view.

They soar around for an hour, Sam taking Quinn to school, the local mall, the amusement park, all to see things from the aerial view. When they return to the house, it is night and Quinn is nothing but ecstatic, "Thank you so much Sam. I've never had that much fun before." With that, she gets up on her tiptoes and pecks Sam on the cheek. She doesn't realize she does it until she gets a good look at his face. His eyes are wide open like saucers and his face a deep blush of crimson. Quinn didn't really dish out cheek pecks a lot, but when she did, the boys are left dumbstruck and stunned, just like Sam was right then.

In an instant, Sam jumps back away from her, "U-umm yea Quinn, I'm glad you enjoyed that. I uh, should go now, I got uh, Angel stuff to do, yeah Angel stuff. Goodnight Quinn, sleep well." And Sam zips out the door almost slamming it behind it, leaving Quinn utterly confused and slightly hopeful. Did Sam, an _Angel, _possibly like her?

…

**So that's my attempt at a cliffhanger. Hah, I know it's not much but I tried. School just started up again and it's a major year for me, so I'll do my best to update Angel and get any other oneshots that pop into my head up on FF. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
